Muderous Love
by Graphic.Lemony.Goodness
Summary: They were both muderers, with the same hunger for spilt blood. They both believed they could never fall in love. A chance meeting sends them both away with a feeling, but what is it? Will Beyond Birthday and Striking Scarlette come to terms of what it is, or will they be too late? Warning: Lemon, blood, gore, minor language.


**Hellooo~!**

**So, this is my first story, and it's going to be a Beyond Birthday lemon. [well, _all _my stories will be lemons].**

**Please note: I have not read Death Note: Another Note, so BB may be OOC. Also, BB will have not killed the three in the story, he'll just be killing random people, but very... er, _stealthily _perhaps. [and by that, I mean it'd be hard to figure out how they died and who killed them.] **

_**Disclaimer: **_**I own nothing but my OC, the rest belongs to Tsugumi Ohba and Takashi Obata.**

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a fair evening- not too hot, not too cool. A young, newly wed couple strolled in a desolate part of the coastline, hand-in-hand and watching the sunset. They laughed and talked about their future together, much like any other couple would do.

Watching from a cliff was the infamous serial killer, Beyond Birthday. His strange name intrigued many; unfortunately for those curious enough to try and catch and/or speculate the murderer, they never got the chance to live to the tale. Anyone within three feet would be brutally murdered in slow, painful ways.

But Beyond was not alone on that cliff; there was yet _another _assassin taking prey on the couple below. Her name was Striking Scarlette. Of course, this was just an alias to keep away any nosy detectives from her day life. Much like her name suggests, the woman striked down her victims in a flash of scarlet. In other words, she killed you quickly, before you could get a glance at her.

As the young couple began skipping happily past BB, he licked his lips in anticipation. Oh, yes, he was just _aching _for the taste of fresh blood. There were only certain limits strawberry jam could give, and he'd reached those many days ago. The genius sharpened his blood-stained butcher-like knife on a nearby rock.

Striking Scarlette slid down the not-so-steep cliff, making little to no noise, and landing with catlike reflexes. The crimson bodysuit she wore moved with her body, like a second skin as she made her advances on the young couple.

The newly weds were oblivious as to what was about to take place. The woman clung to her husband's arm and laughed about some joke he told her. Using his other arm, the man grasped his wife's free hand and gave her a peck on the cheek. Scarlette almost gagged at the sight.

Beyond took a moment from his sharpening to spot his target. They were still being all lovey dovey- which absolutely _disgusted _BB from no end. But he noticed something out of place, something that wasn't there before: new prey. A woman clad in a color the shade of delicious blood. She held two knives in her hands; they looked a lot like the pairing knives you'd find in a kitchen. She stalked her way behind the young couple, and raised up a knife- oh, no. BB could not let that happen. Those two were to be killed brutely and painfully by his hands, and his hands only.

He took hold of a vine that he strategically tied along the cliff for a safe way down and slid down it carefully, not want to arouse suspicion. Landing gracefully, Beyond prowled behind the crimson woman, just as she grabbed the woman clinging to her husband as if her life depended on it (which it probably did), and held the knife against her throat.

"I've heard you witnessed Beyond Birthday killing. If you could tell me anything about him, I'll let her go. If not..." Scarlette held the knife closer to the woman's throat; close enough to draw blood, the crimson liquid flowing down the woman's neck ever so slightly.

Just the sight made Beyond Birthday want to pounce on the blade and lick every last drop of the sticky substance. But he controlled himself for just a few minutes; until he could find out exactly why this woman was searching for him. Was she hired by L? No, not even _he _would go as far as to hire an assassin just to get rid of him. So what were this woman's motives?

"I-I don't know much," the man admitted, terrified. Who wouldn't be? The life of the woman he truly loved was on the line, and one bad answer could mean the death of possibly the both of them. "Only his appearance. He wore a black, blood-stained shirt that looked a few sizes too big, an old pair of baggy jeans, his hair was black and and crazy-looking. And... his eyes..."

Scarlette dug the knife deeper into her victim's throat. Said victim whimpered with such heartbreaking cries that anyone would feel sorry for her. Well, except the two murderers present. "Yes, what about his eyes? Remember, even a tiny detail would cause the death of her." For emphasis, SS removed the knife from the newly wed woman's throat and licked the knife clean. The blood tasted very sweet, almost like the lolipop she had before coming her.

"You sick bitch!" The man lunged for his lover, but Striking Scarlette moved out of the way just in time to see the man take a faceplant to the sand.

The scarlet-clad woman waggled a finger at the man. "Now, now. No need for that." She replaced the knife back to the woman's throat, and felt warm, salty tears drop on her hand. Oh, great now she was _crying. _Scarlette almost wanted to shake her head at how weak this woman was.

"They were red," the man said finally, after a pause. No doubt, he was debating whether or not to tackle the one holding his loved one hostage.

SS smiled maniacly. "Is that so?" She released the woman, who immediately ran to her husband's arms. The crimson woman almost rolled her eyes at how weak and dependent the woman was on one man. "That's all I need. Go, before I change my mind about killing you." The couple nodded, and sprinted as far away as they could. No need in experiencing yet _another _near-death experience.

At those words, anger boiled inside Beyond Birthday. Those were supposed to be _his _victims. _He _was going to bathe in _their _blood. _He _was going to be the one to murder- no, _slaughter_- them in the most painful ways he could think of at the time. But that woman- _whatever her name was_- ruined it. He pounced on the woman and held his knife to her neck, in a similar way said woman did to her- _Beyond's_- prey.

"I don't like how you let my prey escape," he whispered quite seductively in her ear. "Maybe I'll have to have you instead."

Out of the corner of her eye, Scarlette saw blood-red eyes staring into her very soul, taking in every nook and cranny of her face. She saw the midnight black hair, matted with blood and leaves. The crazy look in his eyes left her feeling terrified... no, SS could not be terrified. She's never been frightened in her life, not by anything. But what was this chilling feeling that was sent down her spine? The way her heat was beating like a frightened mouse?

"B-Beyond Birthday..." Striking Scarlette whispered with a terrifed stutter in her voice.

"That's right. And I suggest if you want to live to kill again, you'd do well to avoid my prey. Kehehehe!" He cackled in her ear, then released her. Scarlette dropped to the ground, holding her throat. Was this what her victims felt when she trapped them? Is fear what she saw in their eyes as she struck them down?

She turned around to find no sign of BB, just the empty footprints he left in the sand.

* * *

**So, no lemon in this chapter. Buuuut~ I promise you, it'll come in a bit. **

**This story will actually have a plot, and not just full-blown sex for no reason every chapter. So... it'll be a bit. Sorry to disappoint you.**

**Tell me what you think so far with that very lovely thing called a review button down below. :)**

**Until next time,**

**~GLG**


End file.
